doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
170 - The Doctor Dances
The Doctor Dances ist die 170. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 10. Folge der 27. Staffel bzw. der 1. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Captain Jack Harkness weiß, was der Doctor in London im Jahr 1941 sucht und bietet ihm das gesuchte Objekt zum Kauf an. Doch der ist nicht an einem Kauf interessiert, sondern will lediglich herausfinden, was die Menschen mit einer Seuche infiziert, die sie in eine Art Zombies mit Gasmasken verwandelt. Die Spur führt in ein Krankenhaus und hier macht der Doctor eine erschreckende Entdeckung. Das von Captain Jack auf die Erde gebrachte Objekt ist schließlich der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Problems. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Elfte Doctor hält sich zur selben Zeit im Kriegshauptquartier Londons auf (Victory of the Daleks ). *Jack erwähnt, dass für seinen perfekten Verkaufstrick auch Pompeii geeignet sei. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er seine Betrügereien auch dort schon einmal ausprobierte. Der Zehnte Doctor besucht die Stadt dann in The Fires of Pompeii. *Jack besitzt eine Quadratwaffe aus den Waffenfabriken von Villengard. Die gleiche - oder eine ähnliche - verwendet River Song in Silence in the Library. *Als Jack auf Jamie zielt, hat der Doctor ihm unbemerkt seine Waffe gestohlen und durch eine Banane ersetzt. Diesen Trick wendet der Elfte Doctor in Let's Kill Hitler bei River Song an. *Der Doctor berichtet, er habe dafür gesorgt, dass aus den Waffenfabriken Bananenplantagen wurden (The Whole Thing's Bananas). *Der Doctor erwähnt, er habe den Schallschraubenzieher aus Langeweile erfunden. * Jack ist nicht begeistert davon, dass der Doctor sich nur mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher bewaffnet in den Kampf begibt. Er schlägt ihm vor, er solle doch lieber ein paar Regale aufbauen. Auf eine ähnliche Weise wird der Elfte Doctor später von River Song aufgezogen, sie meint, er solle damit Schränke aufbauen. *Der Doctor gibt Rose gegenüber zu, dass er schon viele Begleiter hatte, was Rose scheinbar überhört hat. In School Reunion fragt sie den Zehnten Doctor etwas pikiert, wie viele Begleiter er schon hatte. *Die deutsche Bombe, die Captain Jack ins Weltall transportiert, ist mit dem Schriftzug Bad Wolf versehen. * Der Satz "Bist du meine Mami?!" wird in der Serie noch häufiger verwendet. In The Sontaran Stratagem trägt der Zehnte Doctor eine Gasmaske und fragt Alan Mace, ob er seine Mami ist. Der Zwölfte Doctor benutzt den Satz im Orient Express, als er einer Mumie gegenübersteht (Mummy on the Orient Express). *Am Ende der Episode schließt sich Jack dem Doctor und Rose an - und "verschwindet" damit aus dem Jahr 1941. Als Gwen Cooper in Everything Changes Nachforschungen über Jack anstellt, findet Yvonne heraus, dass dieser 1941 verstorben ist. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Rose erwähnt erneut Mr. Spock. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Handlungsbogen um das maskierte Kind (also The Empty Child und diese Folge) brachten Steven Moffat den Hugo Award ein. *Die Bad Wolf-Phrase auf der Bombe ist auf Deutsch geschrieben. Leider bereitete das Übersetzen des Wortes "Bad" wohl Probleme, da es im Deutschen doppeldeutig ist und sowohl mit "Schlecht", wie auch mit "Böse" übersetzt werden kann. Bei der Requisitenabteilung wählte man erstere Definition aus, weshalb auf der Bombe "Schlechter Wolf" statt "Böser Wolf" steht. Trailer en:The Doctor Dances (TV story) es:The Doctor Dances fr:The Doctor Dances (TV) it:The Doctor Dances (TV) pt:The Doctor Dances Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Neunter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1940er Jahre)